


Temptation Accomplished

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Good Omens Kink Meme [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Book Elements, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Everyone Has Breasts, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Good Omens Kink Meme, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Lingerie, Show Elements, Vintage Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: Crowley was Tempting again. Aziraphale noticed it when she made the mistake of looking up from the book of Sanskrit poetry she had been translating, and was now unsure whether she wanted to ignore it or intervene.Crowley was leaning over the windowsill full of plants that had begun appearing in the bookshop after the world hadn’t ended and Adam had restored the shop; Aziraphale knew, though, that the plants were Crowley’s doing, not the Antichrist’s. The demon was holding a plant mister, and while she couldn’t hear the words, Aziraphale knew Crowley was harassing the poor things while she watered them. But that wasn’t the Tempting.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Kink Meme [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535939
Comments: 21
Kudos: 266
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme, Ineffable Wives recs





	Temptation Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Good Omens Kink Meme](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/) on dreamwidth, prompt: [lesbian!Good Omens with Aziraphale's cock and other details (see prompt)](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/616.html?thread=1193576#cmt1193576)
> 
> unbetaed

Crowley was Tempting again. Aziraphale noticed it when she made the mistake of looking up from the book of Sanskrit poetry she had been translating, and was now unsure whether she wanted to ignore it or intervene.

Crowley was leaning over the windowsill full of plants that had begun appearing in the bookshop after the world hadn’t ended and Adam had restored the shop; Aziraphale knew, though, that the plants were Crowley’s doing, not the Antichrist’s. The demon was holding a plant mister, and while she couldn’t hear the words, Aziraphale knew Crowley was harassing the poor things while she watered them. But that wasn’t the Tempting.

The Tempting was in the way Crowley was bent at the waist, ankles crossed and back curled purposely to show off her heart-shaped bottom. It was in her choice of clothing: tapered black pencil skirt, stockings with a back seam and Cuban heel, towering snakeskin heels with a flash of red on the soles. Then she stood up, tossing her thick auburn braid back over her shoulder, and Aziraphale couldn’t help but stare, even as Crowley looked at her and smirked, putting down the plant mister and placing her hands on her hips. “Like what you see, angel?”

Crowley’s top was a man-tailored black waistcoat with red contrast stitching and no blouse underneath, giving a perfect view of her slight but excellent decolletage. The demon had paired it with a necklace that looked like a gold snake was draped around her neck, jaws grasping its own tail, head nestled just below her breasts, its ruby red eyes almost glowing in the sunlight from the dusty windows.

Aziraphale nodded, unable to form words. Crowley stalked across the central rotunda of the bookshop and delicately settled in Aziraphale’s lap, knees turned daintily to one side since her skirt was much too fitted to let her open her legs. Aziraphale brought her hands to Crowley’s waist for balance purely on instinct, and Crowley’s smile went even more sly, red-painted lips curled deliciously. “Cat got your tongue?” she practically purred.

“More like snake,” Aziraphale said, brain finally catching up. She pressed one hand to the small of Crowley’s back and ran the other down the fine fabric over her hip and thigh, until she could pet her fingers over the silk stocking above Crowley’s knee, revealed by the way her skirt rucked up when she sat. “Any particular reason you’re Tempting right now?”

“Me? Tempting?” Crowley asked, mock offended, but the crinkle around her eyes, only barely visible through her dark glasses, gave her away. “I’m retired, angel.”

“Then what’s all this?” Aziraphale asked. “Not that I’m complaining, of course.”

“Can’t a girl just feel like looking pretty without a motive?” Crowley asked, pressing her bosom gently to Aziraphale’s much fuller one. Her slight shimmy when they touched made Aziraphale raise a disbelieving eyebrow. “Fine, fine, maybe I just like it when you look at me like your eyes are going to fall out of your head.”

Aziraphale chuckled, tipping her head up to press a kiss to the underside of Crowley’s jaw. “I’m reasonably sure I usually look at you that way, my darling,” she said, running her fingers up under the hem of Crowley’s skirt to touch the lace edging of her stocking. Crowley shivered deliciously in her arms.

“You just like it when I put these on display,” Crowley, cupping her own breasts pointedly. “The shop’s empty, angel,” she added, when Aziraphale glanced around, flushing, and draped her arms around Aziraphale’s neck.

“I do rather miss the necklines of the 1760s,” she said, thinking back fondly.

“Ugh, I’m not going back to whalebone stays, angel, not even for you.”

Aziraphale hummed in agreement, and with a naughty twinkle in her eye, waved her hand to flip the sign on the shop door to ‘closed’. “Whatever shall we do with our afternoon, dearest?”

Crowley’s smile was slow and wide and ever so enticing as she hopped out of Aziraphale’s lap and reached for her hands to lead her upstairs.

***

As was often her habit, Crowley banished her clothes as soon as she crossed the lintel into the bedroom, leaving only her thigh-high stockings and heels (not that the saucy minx had likely been wearing knickers before), her glasses on the nightstand, and immediately turned her attention to Aziraphale’s clothes. She slipped the fawn tweed jacket from her rounded shoulders and set it on the valet stand by the bed, then knelt surprisingly gracefully to rid Aziraphale of her Oxford heels. She looked up at Aziraphale when she reached to undo the fasteners on her matching A-line skirt, and the sight of Crowley on her knees, almost naked, made Aziraphale’s breath catch in her throat.

Knowing what she was thinking, Crowley smirked and stood, pressing close to steal a kiss, hands cupping Aziraphale’s wide hips. Aziraphale’s hands dropped down to cup her small, firm rear, and Crowley laughed against her lips, wiggling back into her hands. She pulled back only to undo the tartan bow at Aziraphale’s neck, then made quick work of the buttons of her blouse, sending it all to hang neatly in the stand and leaving Aziraphale in her underwear: white girdle and nude hose, matching powder blue brassiere and knickers underneath.

“Gorgeous,” Crowley said, cupping Aziraphale’s breasts through her bra and burying her nose between them. “Mm.” She peppered the mounded flesh with kisses, making Aziraphale laugh.

“Darling,” Aziraphale said after a few minutes of that, only slightly impatiently, and Crowley chuckled, planting one last kiss on Aziraphale’s collarbone before pulling back to unclip her stockings and start unlacing her girdle. Aziraphale helped by removing her bra, pleased by the way that the sight of her bare breasts could still give the demon pause, even after all this time. “Any preferences?” she asked, when Crowley reached to remove her knickers.

“Hmm, dealer’s choice, I think,” Crowley said, and slid the thin silk down to reveal Aziraphale’s already half-hard cock. “Ooh, alright,” Crowley said, reaching for it, but Aziraphale stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

“No, you seductress, today I’m going to have my way with you,” Aziraphale said, blushing brightly but pushing through the embarrassment, knowing Crowley liked it when she talked like this. “Get on the bed, siren.”

Crowley smirked but did as she was told, kicking off her heels and lounging against the pillows, knees crossed coquettishly, just barely hiding the tuft of red at her center. Aziraphale climbed in after her and used both hands to spread her legs, causing Crowley’s grin to widen.

“Riled up, angel?” she asked, expression aiming for innocent and missing by a mile. In lieu of an answer, Aziraphale used her narrow hips to tug her closer and then buried her face between the demon’s thighs.

Crowley immediately cried out when Aziraphale wrapped her tongue around her clit, burying her fingers in the angel’s curly hair. Aziraphale smiled around her mouthful and sucked, one hand cupping Crowley’s rear and the fingers of the other dancing over her lips, already swollen and slick.

Aziraphale knew every trick to making Crowley breathless and incoherent, and she utilized them now, a slow broad stroke of a flat tongue here, a gentle nip of teeth there. Two then three fingers pressed up inside her, causing Crowley’s still silk-covered thighs to tighten around her head. She coaxed Crowley into and then through her first orgasm, lapping at her slick until Crowley groaned and pushed her away with a heel to her shoulder, panting and oversensitive.

“Wonderful,” Crowley gasped, pulling Aziraphale up by her shoulders to kiss the taste of herself from Aziraphale’s mouth. They snogged lazily while she recovered, Aziraphale playing with the lace top of her stockings, until Crowley pushed Aziraphale onto her back and buried her face in her breasts again, smothering them with kisses and pinching her nipples.

Aziraphale’s breath caught and she pushed up into Crowley’s hands, making happy cooing sounds as Crowley lavished her voluptuous body with attention. She pulled on Crowley’s narrow hips until she was astride Aziraphale’s own wider ones, perfect small bum pressed back against her cock.

“You like that?” Crowley asked, still a little breathless, wriggling her hips, and Aziraphale pressed a fist to her mouth to stifle her moan. “Tell me what you want, angel, come on.”

“I want to be inside you,” Aziraphale said, fingers tightening on Crowley’s hips. “I love the way your bosom bounces when you ride me.”

“Mm, yeah,” Crowley said, kneeling up and reaching behind herself to position Aziraphale’s cock. They both moaned as she slid home, waiting for a moment with her hands on Aziraphale’s shoulders while she adjusted to the welcome intrusion. Aziraphale bucked her hips up into Crowley’s, making her bounce and yelp.

“Beautiful,” Aziraphale said, bringing a hand up to brush her thumb roughly over one of Crowley’s erect nipples. “Like a champagne coupe, remember?”

“Those weren’t modeled after Marie, yanno,” Crowley said, rocking her hips back and forth in a way that pressed her clit against Aziraphale’s pelvic bone but didn’t stimulate the angel much.

“I was there when they were invented that cup,” Aziraphale reminded her, bucking her hips again and smiling when Crowley clenched her fingers for balance. “The French had no idea what to do with sparkling wine back then, but the British knew they had something scrummy.”

Crowley rolled her eyes and her hips, drawing a gasp from her own lips and effectively distracting Aziraphale from her tangent. They set a lovely, punishing rhythm, Aziraphale’s thumb against Crowley’s clit as she gyrated on Aziraphale’s cock, breasts bouncing in time and necklace bumping against her sternum. Crowley wailed as she orgasmed a second time and went boneless, so Aziraphale bent her knees to support Crowley’s back and used a little angelic strength to keep going, thrusting up into Crowley’s hips and causing her to make all kinds of delicious little nonverbal noises.

“Oh, my darling,” Aziraphale whispered, cupping Crowley’s cheek with one hand, the other a firm guiding presence on her hip. Crowley whimpered and turned her head, sucking Aziraphale’s thumb into her mouth. “Another?”

Crowley moaned and nodded weakly, and Aziraphale slipped free just long enough to roll them over before sliding back in with a satisfied groan. She again set one hand between them to work Crowley’s clit, pounding into her the way she knew her demon liked best.

Crowley still seemed unable to string words together, but she curled her snakey spine and got her mouth around one of Aziraphale’s nipples, sucking and nipping until a particularly hard thrust shook her loose, moaning and writhing in Aziraphale’s arms. Aziraphale leaned down to nip at her throat, and Crowley keened and came again.

“I’m close, darling,” Aziraphale warned, and Crowley smiled muzzily. She fumbled her hands up and unclasped the snake around her neck, pointing to her breastbone. “Oh, really?” Aziraphale asked, a shiver running through her, and Crowley nodded. “As you say.” She pulled out, pumped a hand over her cock once, twice, three times, and came all over Crowley’s beautiful breasts.

Aziraphale slipped to the side and lay down, curling around Crowley and petting a soothing hand over her hip as they both shivered through the aftershocks of orgasm. Crowley nuzzled into her hair and kissed her forehead, sighing contentedly.

“Got what you wanted?” Aziraphale asked, sliding one arm under Crowley’s head and the other around her waist. They were sticky and messy, but for the moment she didn’t mind.

“Mm, yesss,” Crowley said, drawing out the sibilant in that way she only did when she was tired or worked up. She ran her fingers through Aziraphale’s spend, bringing them to her lips to lick them clean. “A+, excellent ride, would go again.”

Aziraphale smiled tiredly, smothering a yawn in Crowley’s shoulder. “Promises, promises, you fiend.” Crowley laughed, clicked her fingers to miracle them clean and banish her stockings, and promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Vintage lingerie is wild, y'all
> 
> All the old-fashioned anatomy words are 100% the fault of the Aziraphale POV
> 
> [reblog link](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/189048926034/temptation-accomplished-melayneseahawk-good)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
